Those Little Moments
by memoryglass
Summary: 101 drabbles of little moments between the Team, to tide us over for the current hiatus! Rated T for possible future chapters, though I haven't decided. R & R
1. Waiting

"Waiting"

Pairings: N/A

A/N: The first of a set of 101 drabbles from now until Young Justice is (hopefully!) off hiatus in January. Enjoy!

Feet tap the floor at hyper-speed. The large, navy blue minivan rolls along a barren highway at a moderate pace, much to the annoyance of one Bartholomew Allen III.

"Are we—"

"No." The voice is Wally's, who reluctantly agreed to play one of three chaperones on the Team's "mission" to the beach. He sits on edge in the passenger seat, while Nightwing keeps a steady hand on the wheel. The van has three rows for three people each, and two more vans follow the first on the highway. If anyone asked, Nightwing was told to claim it was a private school outing, even though that wasn't far from the truth.

"But-"

"Bart. You asked us 5 minutes ago, buddy. We still aren't there yet."

The young redhead scowls and mutters something about "_could've just run us over_."

"All of us? At one time? Even a few trips would've been lengthy, and not to mention you aren't that strong. Besides, this is a mission, where we all have to blend in like tourists. Tourists don't usually run their friends between Mount Justice and Ormond Beach at the speed of light." Fingers run through red hair in exasperation, and M'Gann suppresses a smile from behind the former speedster.

"What?!"

"He sounds disturbingly like a younger version of you, Wally. Remember Long Island?" Nightwing chuckles from the driver's seat, making Wally raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Well, I was squished between a Connor and M'Gann during one of their 'moments', what was I supposed to do?"

This earns him a glare from both aforementioned teammates.

Bart, distracted, perks up.

"Hey, could you tell us? We never get to hear crash stories about when you guys were young. It's always about the missions and stuff. What about the little moments in between?" He asks, nudging a dozing Jamie awake and getting a nod of agreement from Cassie, who sits in the row behind M'Gann with the two boys.

10 minutes later and the car is silent for a brief, blissful moment.

Wally closes his eyes for a minute and-

"Are we-"

"NO!"


	2. The 'Food' Network

THE "FOOD" NETWORK

**Pairings:** Supermartian, but only if you squint. Set in the 5 years before Invasion

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I promise, there's many more drabbles to come. Enjoy!

* * *

"What is that?!"

Conner's incredulous voice filters through the kitchen of the Cave, cueing a round of chuckles from the onlookers. Zatanna, Dick, Raquel, Kaldur, Wally and Artemis were gathered around the tiny counter, watching with avid eyes as Superboy lifted up a spoon of an unidentifiable white mash.

"It's mashed potatoes, Con. And the bowl to your left—well, we can't tell you what it is until you try it." Dick's smirk is undeniable, and M'Gann rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Conner. Seriously." Her green eyes were large and worried; usually Dick's signature smirk meant something bad was going to happen. Highly amusing, but…bad. Conner looked around the room defiantly, as if they thought he would chicken out, and raised the spoon to his lips. The Team held their breaths as he swallowed, adapting a thoughtful face.

"Tastes like…nothing, really. I…I think I like it."

A cheer rises from the crowd and Wally slaps the clone on the back. "Hey, dude! Your first bite of mashed potatoes. How does it feel?"

"Honestly? Uh…good, I guess." Conner replied, his brow furrowed in confusion rather than annoyance. This was progress, Wally joked, and one day he might actually smile at something.

The tradition had started when Conner admitted he'd never eaten ice cream before. Immediately, the Team took him to their favorite place when they had a day to spare. Ever since, they had constantly pestered him with his likes and dislikes, trying to figure out what Conner had or hadn't eaten. It became a sort of game, one that Dick teasingly referred to as "The 'Food' Network for Superheroes".

Wally especially enjoyed the idea, although he was quite disappointed when he realized he wouldn't be the one doing the actual eating.

The Team huddled closer around the granite countertop as Conner lifted the second spoon. On it, black ringlets were piled high. Olives. He raised the spoon and M'Gann made a sympathetic face, it didn't look appetizing at all. Artemis shrugged and Conner stuck the silver in his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

"Ugh…What was that?"

He was curious, which was the reason for the experiment in the first place. Batman had grudgingly approved of the idea, claiming Superboy would have the knowledge of what the food looked like, but not the actual memory of its taste and touch. The fundamentals behind the idea were for good, although Batman was sure Dick invented it for purely amusement purposes.

"Try this one!" Artemis urged, sliding a bowl of noodles in front of him. It was a Vietnamese delicacy, one her mother made at home every so often for her and her sister when they were younger. Saigon noodles, they were called. Conner raised an eyebrow and Wally's stomach let out an audible growl, to which six pairs of eyes stared at him accusingly.

"Sorry. It's all yours, bro. Eat the noodles!"

The Team took up a chant and Conner cracked a brief smile, the first they'd seen in weeks. A cheer went up as the noodles disappeared into Conner's mouth, and he swallowed, looking satisfied.

"Those were…wow. Really good. So, what's on tap for tomorrow?"

Dick grinned in a way that made M'Gann slightly scared for Conner's life.


	3. Are We All We Are?

ARE WE ALL WE ARE?

**Pairings:** Slight Wonderbeetle, slight Dick/Babs

**A/N:** A bit sad, but a bit promising as well. It's set just a little before Darkest. Hope y'all enjoy! And just a warning: I will be putting up two chapters tomorrow, but right now there's a lot on my plate so updates might be every other day for a bit.

* * *

Defeated.

Not once, not twice, but three times now. The Team was bruised, battered, and broken to the point of where the kitchen looked more like a Red Cross ER than a place where they'd all sit down and eat meals together. Bart was the first to enter the Cave, eyes drooping and blood seeping out of his nose heavily. He flopped down on the upholstery, not caring about his bloody nose, and planted face-down in a pile of pillows. Cassie soon followed suit, preferring to curl on the far right of the couch and drop her head in her folded arms, eyes closing in fatigue. Jamie was limping, Barbara was being held up by Dick, and the rest were all covered in a smattering of bumps, bruises, and cuts.

In short, it was not the best day.

The older heroes located the first aid kit and immediately began patching up the wounded, going to Batgirl and Garfield first because they needed the most. Dick inspected Barbara's ribs, feeling two broken and a sprained wrist. Garfield had an ugly gash running down his leg, but was otherwise unhurt. The newbies struggled to keep their eyes open, and it appeared as though five minutes was enough time for Cassie to fall asleep soundly on the couch. Jamie looked at Nightwing, who gave him the okay to deposit Cassie into her sleeping quarters. "Let her rest," he said firmly, touching Jamie's shoulder and watching the blonde being carried out of sight.

Karen put a hand to her forehead. "We got our asses kicked out there." She murmured, and even M'Gann was too tired to reprimand her for language in front of Beast Boy. Batgirl groaned in impatience while Nightwing held out two Advil, glancing pointedly at the remaining heroes to shield their eyes when he simultaneously slipped through the top of her Batgirl attire to wrap surgical tape around Barbara's waist for her ribs. M'Gann pushed Gar to bed, while Tim, the toughest newbie (extensive Batman training was most likely the cause, Bart had once mused happily) wiped blood off of Bart's nose and inspected for breakage before following the young initiate to their separate rooms. Tomorrow they would truly feel the pain, but until then the bruises were content to ache and the cuts were content to smart.

The next morning, as predicted, came with much grumbling and moaning and fiddling about for Advil bottles. Batgirl made it safely back to her father, who was fed an explanation of 'skateboarding accident' as the reason for her ribs and wrist, before returning the next morning to gather and plan at the Cave. An awkard silence hung in the air, but not before Mal spoke up.

"Look, guys, we gotta amp up our game. I know we're doing the best we can—"

Nightwing cut him off abruptly. "—and we're really proud of you for that. You're all giving 100 percent out there, no questions asked. The thing is, though, we have to work our way in there. We have to give 120 percent if we want to stand a fighting chance."

A collective sigh issued from the group, and Nightwing suppressed a face palm. _Okay, let's try a different tactic_.

He stood up and looked each one in the eye, lingering on Batgirl for a second's more than he would have. She nodded and gave a tiny grin, a push of encouragement if there ever was. "We have to get up there and show them who we are. Jamie! You're _the_ Blue Beetle. The Scarab chose you, whether you like it or not. Cassie—you're Wondergirl, daughter of Zeus and protégée to _the_ Wonder Woman. Bart—you're from the future, you can work a freaking _time machine_. Robin, you're my _brother_. You're _Robin_. You definitely got this! And Beast Boy: I don't know anyone else in the world who can change into all the animals you do. You can do this! You're all amazing and you all have what it takes to take down the Light. So, what do you say we show them what we're really made of this time, huh? Let's make them remember our names when we go down there. So ask yourself: Are we all we are?"

"NO!" came the battle cry, and Dick couldn't repress a grin. He was definitely proud to lead this Team.


	4. YJ Gangnam Style!

YJ GANGNAM STYLE

Pairings: Again, slight Dick/Babs. Noticing a pattern here?

**A/N:** Hey guys! Two chapters tonight, hope you like c: Also, if you haven't seen it already, check out the Gangnam style parody by the US Cadets! Type "Gangnam Style West Point" into Youtube and see. This was inspired by that video! Other notes: there IS a small reference to Jason Todd's death, and if you don't pick up on it, don't worry about it. It's just my little tribute to CN's acknowledgement of his death in one of the recent episodes.

* * *

"AYYYYYY SEXY LADY!"

"BART! What are you doing?!"

Gangnam Style echoed through the speakers of the Cave, much to Nightwing's horror. The team leader stood, facepalming, as Bart, Garfield, Wally, and Mal danced to the radio's latest South Korean hit. "C'mon, Nightwing! Everybody's doing parodies! The team should get involved." Gar pleaded, making (literal) puppy dog eyes at their leader. The leader in question stiffened in horror, but behind him a loud chuckle could be heard over the music. "Oh, I am all over this! Get it Mal!" Karen Beecher, Bumblebee, snapped her fingers to the music and goofily danced along.

"What's with this music? I kind of like it." Cassie squealed, running into the room. Jamie was right behind her, his face a cross between amused and annoyed. "_Ay Dios!_ No, this is Gangnam Style... Yes, it's in another language. No, don't translate. I think it sounds better this way." Jamie muttered to the Scarab, running a hand through his hair as though unsure of how to react to a situation such as this. Bart sped over and grabbed his arm, and before Jamie could mutter more than a "HELP!" he was dragged into the living space and dancing to the music. Cassie jumped up and looked at Nightwing, who was still shaking his head. His best operatives, making a YouTube video? No, that certainly wouldn't fly with the League. However...

Suddenly, Nightwing got an idea. It was time for a little payback, anyways. He clapped his hands and the music suddenly stopped, calling for the appearance of the rest of the Team: Tim, Barbara, Conner and M'Gann. The room was filled with the nation's best heroes, waiting for a scolding. "Look, guys. Last week was rough, I know. And it seems you're all looking to let off a little steam. So, since last Thursday my, ah, personal life was interrupted-"

A knowing smirk appeared on Tim's face, and Barbara turned her head away to avoid showing the red that was creeping up her neck.

"-by Batman, and since it is nearing April Fools, I was thinking it was maybe time to take a note from the past and get to trolling. Specifically, the trolling of the Dark Knight himself. Trust me, he won't see this coming."

The team stood in stunned silence, wondering how their fearless leader (and the most responsible person in the room) had suddenly come up with such a devious and out of character ploy. Then, they remembered that this was the boy who used to be Robin, the very same boy who had taken Artemis' picture the first day of high school without her knowledge, or who followed Barbara around without her noticing, just to make sure she got home alright. The very same boy who enjoyed playing with prefixes and who cackled when hacking motion sensors was suggesting they do the unthinkable: prank Batman.

"How are we going to pull this off without it backfiring on us? I can see him getting really angry if this doesn't work out." Always the voice of reason, M'Gann leaned up against the wall and shook her head. She was smiling, though, always a good sign.

"Trust me. He's gotten enough pranks from-" Nightwing froze, and Barbara turned white. Tim bowed his head slightly, and a silence fell. "-um, somebody we used to know." They stood awkwardly for a moment, and Dick rubbed his hair, looking slightly forlorn. After a minute passed and nobody said anything before Batgirl spoke. "So. Any questions?"

Bart grinned evilly and raised his arms in the air. "Mr. Conductor-slash-Prank-Organizer Sir? Please, continue with the music. WE have a video to film." He raced into the other room and pulled out a video camera, one usually used for documenting things like important battle strategies or recording important information. Usually, the tapes were sent to the League once a week to keep updating things when the heroes couldn't access a computer or other device to verbally give updates. Nightwing gestured for everyone to step into the living room, and the entire Team assembled in front of the TV. "On my count...ONE, TWO, THREE."

* * *

EPILOGUE

The League sat in silence that Wednesday, all seated around the large table in the Watchtower.

"Let's see the latest news from Nightwing's team." Aquaman commanded, and Martian Manhunter slipped in the tape.

_"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"_


	5. Gettin' Fancy

GETTIN' FANCY

**Pairings:** Dick/Babs, Supermartian, Wonderbeetle, Spitfire, Mal/Karen, Tim/Steph (yes, Stephanie :D).

**A/N:** This was a really fun one to write! If you want to see a specific pairing or situation, send me a PM and I'll take that into account C: This is, after all, supposed to be about the whole team. If there's someone you want to see or a prompt or-or anything of the sort, again, just hit me up over PM and I'll add it in!

* * *

Galas, for the Waynes, were not celebratory events.

They had to get all dressed up, take a night off from crime fighting (alright, this wasn't entirely true-at every chance they got, there was always someone in the Batcave, sitting at the Bat computer, dressed in evening gowns/tuxedos and looking like they never wanted to leave that chair, even if their life depended on it.) and face the general public. It was a side that other people rarely saw, the side that maybe, deep down, they didn't prefer as much as they did their super aliases, partially because you really couldn't save the city in an evening dress or a tux. Either that or the punch was just really, really bad.

Nightwing had instructed the Team not to look for him at the Gala, but that he would indeed be there and he expected them to be there as well. It was a test, a field mission, because one of Gotham's notorious bad guys, the Riddler, was supposed to show. The Riddler had been last seen associating with the Light, and any information they could get out of him was definitely going to be worthwhile.

Everyone had a date. M'Gann elected to go with Conner (oh, was that a guarantee for a large bowl of awkward, Tim muttered) Jamie had, blushingly, asked Cassie (who agreed with a squeal and a hug so bone-crunching the Team was sure people heard it in Japan), Wally and Artemis had reluctantly agreed to attend (Artemis was considering not going because of her arrangement with Kaldur, but he insisted he could cover for her if she stirred up a tiny bit of trouble. It was, after all, of utmost importance that their identities as double agents remained intact. Artemis would be attending as "Linda Park", a news reporter from Wally's home state), Mal had asked Karen at dinner the night before (leaving her to do some very hasty online shopping) and of course, Dick had asked Barbara the day the invite went out (of course she said yes.) Even Tim had managed to get a date, a perky blonde named Stephanie (who none of the Batfamily would mention how they knew her. It was almost suspicious, but then someone realized that it must mean she's in on The Family Secret(s) That Shall Not Be Spoken Of). Gar was not allowed to attend, being too young and too hard to hide his appearance. Bart was allowed to go, but he had neglected to find a date and preferred to "go stag" (Jamie did a facepalm at this but didn't object).

The party lasted into the long hours of the night, with music flowing out of every nook and even a few notable citizens made an appearance, such as the heiress Selina Kyle (who always donated large amounts to Animal Hospitals everywhere), and of course, her date, Bruce Wayne. Bruce drifted in and out through the crowd, but he was never actually spotted talking with anyone throughout the night. The Team kept their eyes peeled, each wondering where the Batfamily members were and what they looked like behind the masks. When a slow waltz started, M'Gann grabbed Conner's hand and led him to the dance floor. Awkwardly, Superboy attempted not to step on her tiny feet and M'Gann attempted not to break Conner's fingers, she was that nervous. Across the hall, they spotted a flurry of red and black: Dick Grayson, the famous Prince of Gotham, was twirling the Commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon.

Tim danced with Stephanie like the little gentleman he was, copying Dick's style of lots of twirling and maneuvering around feet so he didn't get stepped on/look like he didn't know what he was doing (rule #5 of the Batfamily Code: even if you have no clue in hell what you are doing, pretend and make it seem realistic). Wally was dancing and flirting with the reporter (The Team was amazed he had gotten over Artemis' death so quickly-until Dick insisted Wally was just a really good actor). Everyone seemed to be having a good time until...

"Riddle me this, citizens of Gotham. Who has one million dollars to spend, but not by giving it away?"

Chaos reigned on the dance floor. The happy couples disappeared, replaced with panicked partygoers (some a little more than drunk). On a balcony, the Riddler peered gleefully down at the chaos below. Surreptitiously, the Team went into hero mode. Dresses were ripped for leg room, tuxedo jackets were discarded on the dance floor. Soon, Nightwing surfaced, followed by Batgirl and Robin and a purple-clad heroine called the Spoiler. The young adults stood on the now empty floor, staring defiantly up at the villain above. He pouted theatrically, fed them some cheesy pun about not escaping, and the battle begun. It seemed the Riddler had brought friends, including the feisty Tigress Nightwing had grappled with the night the Cave blew into smithereens.

It was a long and exhausting battle, but it ended when the Dark Knight showed up. He finished the job by dragging the Riddler off for interrogation by the JLA, and Tigress had mysteriously disappeared once more. It was a good night's work, and the heroes were laughing by the end of it, exhausted but glad they attended. M'Gann stood off to the side a little wistfully, wishing she could've finished her dance with Conner. It was awkward, sure, but it was the first time they'd had a decent conversation in months.

"Well, that was fun." Dick remarked, examining his cut face in a nearby mirror.

"I wish those people would've enjoyed their evening before Riddler crashed it. Some of the dancing was really, really good." M'Gann murmured, patching up a wound on Bumblebee's arm. They were back at the Cave now, with bandages littered around the kitchen table.

"I know for a fact that Dick Grayson had a good time. And that Barbara Gordon..wow, she was something." Nightwing grinned like he was sharing an inside joke with Batgirl. Batgirl elbowed him in the ribs and smirked. "So you stopped to chat with the Prince of Gotham before rushing off to save his ass? And I suppose you also flirted with Miss Gordon while you were there, too." Dick chuckled and Tim, usually very reserved, cracked a grin.

"I don't know...he didn't look much like he needed saving. Neither did she, believe it or not."

The Team would remain puzzled over strange conversation for the rest of the month.


	6. Cash Your Bets! (pt 1)

CASH YOUR BETS! (PART ONE)

**Pairings**: Roy/Steph if you squint, but mostly Tim/Steph and Mal/Karen and also some others..you'll see!

**A/N:** My darling readers, I'm SO incredibly sorry for making you wait. School has been one roller coaster after the next and I'm up to my ears in essays, but don't worry. Three chapters for you tonight 3 And this first part was partially suggested by Spoiler1001!

* * *

It all started with Karen and Mal.

At least, that was the official story.

"Look, all I'm saying is, if our fabulous Blue over there doesn't get his butt in gear, he could lose his chance to ask out Blondie." Karen said, cocking a hip one day in the kitchen. She and Mal were drying dishes, with Batgirl perched on the counter and M'Gann sitting cross-legged on the floor. Both girls were helping to dry the dishes as well, it had been a big night for celebration: Bart's birthday. And, due to the fact that speedsters have an incredible metabolism, they were still cleaning dishes three hours after the meal. Next year, it was unanimously decided, Bart should eat with the West-Allen bunch.

Mal chuckled. "I'd have to agree on that. But the question is not if, but when." Batgirl smiled and M'Gann squealed. Relationships on the Team were open secrets; nothing was private when there were more than twelve people sharing one cave. Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a bet, good sir? Because if it is, I'd like to throw a few more people in there."

Batgirl grinned. "I like this game. How 'bout I make a few suggestions of my own?"

M'Gann blushed and volunteered to throw in a few bucks herself. And so it was agreed: Karen bet Mal that Jamie wouldn't ask out Cassie until two weeks had passed. M'Gann had shyly bet on Batgirl and Nightwing's relationship (causing the Dark Knightress in question to blanch and nearly drop the plate she was holding) and Batgirl herself mentioned something about getting Robin together with an eggplant-cowled vigilante named the Spoiler, whom he seemed to have the hots for. All of this was to be accomplished within a week,save the bet between Mal and Karen. They finished their duties in satisfied silence, wondering how (and if) said things were going to be accomplished. After all, it would be a shame to lose the bet. The terms of victory and loss had been decided on, and so it was settled. One week.

Three days later and Batgirl saw a golden opportunity with Robin and Spoiler. Casually, she suggested that Arsenal and Stephanie (who had recently been initiated into the BatClan but wasn't planning on joining the Team anytime soon) pair off, knowing that both were slightly flirtacious. She knew Tim, who was usually very quiet and reserved, might get a bit riled-maybe riled enough to finally ask out Steph and win Batgirl the prize. Babs had Karen and Mal against her, who insisted Red Robin would be too shy to approach slightly bolder Spoiler. But with the right push...

Early on in the mission, she spotted Arsenal and Spoiler talking, laughing, and Stephanie even attempted to flutter her lashes (it was harder with the Spoiler mask on, she later reported). Stephanie had been fed the rules of the bet via Babs, who knew that the younger girl had feelings for Tim as well. Needless to say, the men of the BatClan weren't always the most observant when it came to these sort of things...at least not at first. Batgirl watched gleefully as Tim got more and more flustered, attempting to focus on catching two thugs but his head kept snapping back at any word uttered from Stephanie's mouth. Finally, just before the mission ended, he pulled her aside.

"Spoiler, uh...could we talk for a sec?"

Batgirl gave Stephanie a secret wink of approval, and Karen groaned softly. "That's fifteen dollars to you, isn't it?" Behind her, Mal swore and pulled out his wallet.

Barbara shot her a smile not unlike Dick's famous gleeful grin (one attained by many successful hours of trolling all his friends and allies). However, by the end of the week, after the original three bets were placed (Karen won with Blue and Cassie, but narrowly. Babs lost to M'Gann, Mal, and Karen and had to help with the dishes for the rest of the month. Dick was too irresistable. The bet? Not one she'd like to repeat in front of the entire Team.) the betting had just begun. This time, several more people caught wind of the money exchange and thought it would be nice to join in the fun..


	7. Cash Your Bets! (pt 2)

CASH YOUR BETS! (pt. 2)

**Pairings**: Hmm...let's go with Beast Boy/Raven (yes, Raven! But only slightly) Spitfire.

**A/N**: Whoo, this is the second of three new chapters coming for you today! Hope you like c: Again, I know I've said this before, but if you have a particular pairing/character you want me to focus on, please: feel free to PM. Enjoy!

* * *

"Can I bet against Baywatch? Is that okay? Because Batgirl and I were talking and-"

"Uh oh. Batgirl and Artemis together? DUDE! No. Not okay. Tell her, Nightwing."

"Totally okay, KF. Sorry."

"DUDDDEE! You were supposed to be helping me out here! Now, if I lose, I'll have to do something horrible like-"

"Help me babysit Lian for a bit? I promise, Batgirl and I won't bet against you something horrible. Right, BG?"

"...eh. What have I got to lose?"

The Team huddled around the coffee table in the 'den', placing bets against each other. Artemis and Barbara sat side by side, arms crossed and a soft smirk gracing each girl's face. Nightwing sat next to Wally, who was opposite the two girls on the other side of the couch. "Alright, Alright. The stakes?" The leader raised an eyebrow as Barbara shifted position. "We bet that you, Pixie Boots, and him, Baywatch, can't go without talking for..three days?" Artemis finished Barbara's sentence, and Wally's jaw dropped. "You know I have to talk or-" but she waved his words away.

"C'mon, Baywatch, where's your spirit of competition? All I want is a little quiet around here, especially because the last time you were loud it was when Lian had _finally_ fallen asleep at oh, three AM...and then it took two little words to wake her up again." Artemis frowned and Wally squirmed. Dick thought for a moment, trying to find a loophole.

Suddenly, he jerked. "But we can gesture and write, correct? Should be a piece of cake." He folded his arms, satisfied. Artemis gave a nod of affirmation, and Nightwing slapped Wally on the back. "C'mon, KF, we can do this. It'll be easy. Besides...they didn't say anything about no _touching_ did they?" Batgirl met Dick's smirk with one of her own, and Artemis placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to keep it from becoming one of their I-can-make-things-more-awkward-than-you-can-let's-go-make-out sessions. "So. Gentlemen, do we have a deal?" The boys shook hands with the girls and Barbara looked at the clock. "Okay, your time starts..." Artemis glanced up. "Now." She said firmly, watching Wally turn red, then purple, then regular colored as he stiffly got up and walked into the kitchen without uttering a sound. "Perfect." Artemis grinned, and slapped Batgirl high five.

Meanwhile...

"Who is she, Garfield?" M'Gann's voice was scary calm, and Gar released a small little squeak of fear. Now thirteen, he was just about to go into the age where he was interested in girls.

"Uh, I, ah, maybe, she's, um, well, y'see, the mall..." On and on he babbled until Bart burst out laughing. "Hey, Jamie. Wanna see how long it'll be until M'Gann finds out about..." His voice dropped to a hair above a whisper, "..._Raven?" _Jamie raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Bart. "How much, _hermano_?" He asked quietly, his eyes trained on M'Gann's calculating expression. Bart thought for a moment. "Fifteen dollars that she'll know by tomorrow." Jamie protested, "Dude! At least give me a fighting chance." Bart rolled his eyes. "Fine, that she'll know in three days." Jamie gave the affirmative nod and they both watched Gar cower in front of M'Gann once more.

"Please, Garfield, I just want to know her name..."

Gar let out a tiny groan. "_Sis_, I'll tell you when she's actually my girl-"

"GARFIELD. TELL ME NOW."


	8. Reaction to 'Gangnam Style'

THE JLA'S REACTION TO 'GANGNAM STYLE'

**Pairings:** Not this time!

**A/N:** Based on a request, although.. it was interesting to get inside the heads of DC's finest and write what they were thinking at the appearance of Bart shaking his butt to this K-Pop song xD Sorry about the inconsistant stream of ficlets, I've been pretty busy with school D: Two more today, though!

* * *

"What. On. _Earth_."

"Holy Hera cannot _describe_ what I am feeling."

"$%#!"

Barry swears and the rest of the League looks at him with deep frowns. "Sorry. Not helping." He mutters, patting his coweled head and biting his lip with embarassment. Batman is fuming, Wonder Woman looks like she's missed the punchline of a half-baked joke, Martian Manhunter is smiling slightly, and the rest of the League is torn between amusement and embarassment. Batman stands and looks at them all with such ferocity Plastic Man recoils just the tiniest bit in fear of suddenly being hit in the eye with a Batarang.

"Who was in charge of them when this was going on?" He demanded, and all eyes were on Green Arrow and The Flash.

"Well, you see, we had to come back here and talk about our mission statement so-this was technically all...on...um, them." Green Arrow falters under the famous BatGlare until the Bat sweeps away, long strides exiting the room and headed for the portal that would take him back down to Earth. The League members remaining hold their breath, waiting for something somewhere to explode with fury and rage that only Batman was capable of, as silent and cold as he could be.

Finally, Barry breaks the silence. "Man, I don't pity those kids. They're going to get it when he reaches Earth."

Wonder Woman smiles just the tiniest bit. "He was so angry he forgot to take the correct portal. I believe he transferred himself to...Brazil?" The room is silent once more before an eruption of chortles, then cackles, then full-blown belly laughter. "You didn't tell him?" Oliver Queen howls, and Diana wipes her eyes. "I thought he knew what he was doing! Being Batman, you almost have to assume everything he does is for a reason."

With that, the League laughs and taps into a communicator to try and catch Batman's reaction on film.


	9. The Top of the World

TOP OF THE WORLD

**Pairings:** Spitfire!

**A/N:** The second in another round of ficlets for y'all! Enjoy :3 Set before "Darkest"

* * *

The sunset on the beach from Mt. Justice was the most beautiful in the world. Artemis had seen pictures of Hawaii, the Canary Islands, the Bahamas-truly, nothing compared. This was home, relazing and easy in the soft days of the summer, and the sunset only illuminated her thoughts. Home was happy and comfortable and familiar, the place where she could always come back to when things got tough. In short, the mountain was her ideal spot of perfection for meeting her longtime boyfriend, Wallace West.

A sudden whoosh of air told her he'd arrived, looking slightly windblown but happier than ever. "Hey, babe." He greeted her casually, kissing her on the cheek and reaching to a wicker picnic basket that had a dark stain in a corner. "Don't ask about the stain, I was told Jade had used this basket once as a weapon. Other than that...bon appetit." Normally, Artemis didn't cook. She was limited to noodles, sandwiches, and maybe fruit salad (it depended on the day, honestly). But tonight was special and he knew it, so she tried.

"Looks good, what do we have here...sandwiches, fruit salad, and noodles. Ramen's always my favorite." Wally grinned and Artemis punched him lightly in the arm, smiling for what felt like the first time in months. He knew she was kitchen-challenged. "So, if I may ask...what's the occasion, Miss Crock?"

Artemis smiled softly and her lips ghosted over the redhead's forehead. "You know why. But if I have to spell it out for you, I'd say it was someone's anniversary of the day they met. No one in particular. Besides, when is it ever not a good day for me to make you food? If I didn't, you'd clear out the fridge in a matter of hours."

Wally smiled and grabbed her hand, munching thoughtfully on a PB&J. "These aren't toxic. Not half-bad, either. Good work, soldier." Artemis laughed and he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, sitting here with her and sharing their first peaceful moment in months. Nightwing had originally advised against the meeting, worried that someone would find them and attack Artemis or ask too many suspicious questions that would blow her cover. Wally promised he'd be careful, as long as he got to see her just once that day.

The pair sat in silence for a minute, drinking in the serenity and basking in the glow of the setting sun. "I wish we could stay like this forever. It's so peaceful here, Wally." Artemis murmured, leaning back and inhaling the scent of grass and Wally's hair. He gripped her hand harder and looked out on the horizon, wondering if they were ever going to catch another peaceful moment like this when the plan was in full gear. He didn't want anything to mess with this, now that he'd finally found what he was looking for. It was the reason he stopped being Kid Flash-it was to protect the ones he loved over going into battle every day and not knowing whether he'd ever see them again, whether each minute was his last.

And as he looked at the way Artemis' hair glowed like the sun beside him, sitting at the top of the world, he knew it was an extremely worthwhile reason.


	10. A Very YJ Thanksgiving (Batfam Edition)

A VERY YJ THANKSGIVING (pt.1)

Pairings: Batfam time! Dick/Babs, Tim/Steph, BatCat, with additional Jason and Damian for your viewing pleasure c:

A/N: Wow, how long has it been since I've updated? Tooooo long, my friends. Since this is the season, I figured I could toss out a couple new chapters (seeing as I'm pretty behind in my one-a-day mantra)

* * *

_Wayne Manor, Thanksgiving morning._

"JAAAAAASOONNNNNN TODDDDDD!"

Alfred bellowed, (yes, bellowed) up the main staircase to a cackling Red Hood at oh, six AM on November 22. His white apron was a mess of feathers, stuffing and turkey guts as he prepared for a feast like no other. However, he seemed to have hit certain, er, roadblocks already.

Namely, Jason stealing the whip cream for the pie topping.

"Aw, but Alfie, you don't need this quite yet. Besides, it's not like we have a bomb-shelter worthy stash of food in the pantry." Jason smirked, preparing to eat the whip cream straight from the can when-

"SON OF A-" Outraged, Jason whirled around to find a grinning Damian casually throwing the half-empty can of Reddi-Whip around. "Too bad, Todd. Finders keepers." He dashed off, leaving an enraged Jason in his wake. "That little shit." Alfred threw up a finger to show that swearing would not be tolerated, blah blah blah, and Jason took the stairs two at a time to try and capture his prize again from the filthy little mitts of his adopted brother.

"What in the world is going on at this hour?" Groaned a half-asleep Dick from his doorway, glancing at the two figures sprinting down the stairs and the angry one at the bottom. Ruffling his hair, he managed a weak smile. "Jeez, guys, I thought this was the one day of the year where sleeping in was a good thing?"

Alfred sucked in a deep breath and tried to return Dick's smile. "I apologize for all the yelling Master Dick, but it seems we have a thief on our hands. One who will _signifigantly_ _slow the procession of the Thanksgiving meal creation_ if he doesn't hand over the whipping cream soon." At his last words, a familiar redhead stepped out behind Dick, rubbing her head and smiling at the chaos below. "Wow, guys, I think there might've been people in Hong Kong who couldn't hear you. Speak up a little next time."

And as if a mysterious signal had called them all to the scene, one by one the Bats stepped out from their rooms with sleepy grins on their faces. Stephanie and Barbara had been allowed to stay overnight under the guise that they would call their respective guardians immediately when they woke up and when Thanksgiving dinner was finished. That, and Commissioner Gordon had been extremely strict about no bedroom sharing between mixed genders (although, as Babs points out later, he had no way to monitor that and therefore could not stop her and Dick's midnight 'sleepover' no matter how much he wanted to).

"Whassmatter, Alfred?" Tim groaned, blinking in the harsh sunlight that had started streaming from the windows. "I'm going to need all hands on deck for this feast, no thanks to Master Todd and Master Damian. Care to join in the fun, anyone?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced hopefully at the young Bats, who only blinked in response. Ah, teenagers.

"Alright, alright. I think I can manage to help with something. C'mon, Grayson. We have a turkey to stuff." Babs volunteered, grabbing Dick's arm and tugging him down the stairs. Stephanie took this as her cue to chip in and slid down the banister, dragging a still-half-asleep Tim with her. Cass even joined in, although this would only be her third Thanksgiving and she still had no idea what eating turkey on a Thursday had to do with all of it. In the end, Alfred had a kitchen filled with five happy (although sleep-deprived) children making dinner and two rebellious children running around, attempting to knock the other out using various household items as weapons ("No, Damian! NOT THE LAMP!")

In the end, the result was quite lovely. Bruce and Selina woke up around noontime, and dinner was on the table by three PM. Everyone sat down to experience the wonder that was Alfred's legendary Thanksgiving cooking. Heaps of steaming mashed potatoes, bowls of various salads, piles of green beans, cans of cranberry sauce, and one enormous turkey awaited the hungry Batfam. Kate Kane was celebrating with Renee Montoya and her niece Bette somewhere else, but would've otherwise made the drive across town to join her "brother" Bruce. All was well, and the smell from the kitchen was enough to make everyone settle down at the table within five minutes.

Everyone except...

Halfway through the meal, Stephanie looked up. "Hey. Where are Damian and Jason?" Alarmed glances spread across the table, and suddenly there was a loud BANG! And the gleeful scream of someone who had just caught a very large fish. Or a very large boy.

Springing out from under the table was a messy-haired Damian, triumphantly squirting the remains of the whip cream in his mouth and clocking Jason over the head with the can. Jason ground his teeth in annoyance, and leapt up right between Tim and Stephanie. "Sorry, Drake, mind if I borrow this?" He growled, grabbing a steak knife from Tim's hand and preparing to throw it at Damian. The scheming young assassin swiped the empty turkey plate off the table and held it in front of his face as a shield, launching a fistful of mashed potatoes as he did so. Unfortunately, the potatoes hit Stephanie square in the face.

"DAMIAN! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Needless to say, Thanksgiving was peaceful for about five minutes before it became a new tradition: Food Fight Turkey Day at the Wayne Manor.


	11. A Very YJ Thanksgiving (Team Edition)

A VERY YJ THANKSGIVING (PT 2)

**Pairings:** Spitfire. Chalant (yep, it had to happen sometime). Supermartian. AquaRocket if you squint. Set before season 2 but after New Year's!

**A/N:** Okay, so Batfamily Thanksgiving will never be the same. But the Team's turkey day can't be all that disasterous..can it?

* * *

"My turkey!" Shrieked M'Gann, flying into the kitchen as if the Joker himself were chasing her.

The smell of burning meat wafted across the room to the couples seated on the couch, watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Dick had his arm slung over Zee's shoulder in a casual way, Artemis was resting her head on Wally's arm, and Racquel was beaming at Aqualad every two minutes. Conner twisted his head around to see if his girlfriend needed any help.

"M'Gann? Are you alright?" He asked curiously, but M'Gann just pushed back her fluttering hair and gave him a crazy-eyed grin. "Nope! Nope! Everything has to be perfect!" She giggled before sliding the turkey out of the oven and slamming it onto the island. Seven pairs of eyes whipped around to stare at her, and M'Gann just laughed. "Don't worry, silly. Thanksgiving is far from ruined. But if someone could help out with the mashed potatoes, that would be great."

Before Wally could open his mouth and volunteer, Artemis cut him off with a knowing smirk and an elbow to the ribs. "No potatoes for Baywatch. At least, none until the meal is actually finished. Remember last year?" The Team nodded thoughtfully, remembering what it felt like to have a sheepish Wally sitting at an empty dinner table on Thanksgiving. They had to order take-out Chinese food instead that year, seeing as Wally ate all the food. The redhead blushed and sank farther in his seat, avoiding the glares from his teammates. That was definitely _not_ a fun time.

Sliding from her position on the couch, Zatanna calmly walked to the kitchen. "I'll help. My magic will make everything go faster." She suggested, and Conner absently wandered over. Artemis remained seated, shrugging. "Don't look at me. I burn rice. The _microwavable_ type." Wally patted her arm fondly and she leaned closer, watching as the parade ended for the National Dog show to take place. In the kitchen, most of the Team slapped together a hearty meal in no time, whipping up green beans, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and several pies that were so large even Wally wouldn't be able to finish it all.

By the time they all sat down to eat, dinner was finished and M'Gann was positively glowing with content. Even Conner had managed to create an amazing pumpkin pie (with a little help from M'Gann and Racquel, who were overcome with a fit of giggles when he tried to put eggshells for the filling instead of the yolks). Before they ate, Kaldur suggested everybody say what they were thankful for. Most of them said the usual; friends, family, food, etc. etc. But when it was finally Wally's turn, he knew just what to say.

"I'm thankful for Batman. Otherwise, we wouldn't have this team, and I wouldn't be having this wonderfully homemade dinner with you guys." That cued a few 'awwwhs' from the girls and a slap on the shoulder from Dick. M'Gann blushed and Conner almost smiled (yes! Smiling!) and Kaldur thanked him. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

...Well, until Wally devoured the mashed potatoes.

"WALLY! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE!"

"Artemis, please please please I'm sorry _somebody help me please_ right now!"


	12. And On The First Day of December

**AND ON THE FIRST DAY OF DECEMBER...**

**A/N: **Whiiiich has clearly passed us by. Sorry about the lack of updates folks, but be ready for a total slew over break. Hopefully my teachers won't give me so much work in the one week I have to enjoy myself before it's back to the daily grind :/

**Notes:** Pairings, pairings, wherefore art thou pairings? How 'bout none for today, but maybe a bit of Traught next time? Sound good? I'm trying to get to all the pairings so bear with me. Set in between Seasons 1 and 2, so we're going to assume Kaldur is not evil and Tula is not dead!

* * *

"What's Christmas?"

They knew this day would come. They just didn't know exactly when.

"Well, y'see, it's when people whose names are shared with animals give you presents-"

"Shut up West, you're going to give him the wrong impression. Seriously. Nobody jokes around with something as important as _Christmas."_

The Team sat facing Miss Martian with amused expressions on their faces, wondering why in the world someone so willing to dive into a new culture had not yet heard of the holiday deemed by shopping malls everywhere the "most wonderful time of the year!" Dick raised a hand to explain but faltered, fearing he couldn't without getting into a religious aspect that would confuse the poor girl even more. Artemis patted him lightly on the shoulder to show that she'd got this one.

"Hey, look. There's religious reasons for Christmas, but most people just know it because it's a time when you give gifts to your friends and family, and they give you gifts back. And there's all sorts of traditions that go along with it too, like decorating pine trees with various ornaments and-"

"-putting cookies out for Santa and-"

"Quiet, Baywatch, I'm talking! And things like singing special songs about snow and stuff." Artemis finished, giving a hint of a smile to the redhead in front of her. M'Gann pursed her lips, absorbing the information. As it sank in her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands with glee. Shopping was one of her favorite Earth things to do, second only to fighting crime and cooking.

"Okay, so when is it exactly so I can mark it down? It sounds really intriguing and I really want to participate I mean if all the malls do and Hello, Megan! the cooking needs to get done and I really need to learn these songs and then..." She paused suddenly, turning to Wally.

"Who's 'Santa'?"

Artemis smirked as the speedster faltered. "Your turn." She said, stepping back and waiting for Wally to try and configure a decent explanation for the eager Martian. Wally couldn't help but do a mental facepalm.


End file.
